Alexander Saito
Alexander Saito (アレクサンダー斎藤, Saitō Arekusandā) is a human turned shinigami, an agent working for the criminal organization the Liberation Army as an assassin. Appearance Saito has short, spiky grey hair , blue eyes , a heavy-set squared jaw, and constant stubble. He also has a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. Saito is quite an imposing man, being very tall and lean with broad shoulders. He wears round glasses, a large grey coat that has white trim with a blue interior, black pants, black boots, a black with blue trim shirt , a clerical collar , white gloves, and a silver cross (which often glows gold) around his neck. Personality Saito normally appears as a calm and collected priest; he works at an church and acts very kindly towards the children or people under his care. During battles, however, he reveals a darker side. In battle, he is merciless and almost unstoppable due to his abilities. He has a habit of hissing during fights, and often loses all control of himself. Despite this, he can stop himself and focus on his mission. Saito lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Saitō has no compassion or mercy for his enemies and is said to enjoy killing. He is rather morbid and arrogant. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb assassin and fighter. Saitō is an able observer and a quick analyst. Although he thrives for battle, Saito has shown to have emotions. History Coming Soon Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In battle, Saito uses a pair of bayonets presumably made of silver and is also his zanpakuto's. He wields the bayonets in close-combat (one in each hand) like swords and can also throw them with alarming accuracy and can control the bayonet's trajectory after he throws them, ensuring that they hit their target. Saito is highy proficient in swordmanship and his skills in swordsmanship have been shown to be high. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Saitō is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style most resembles Boxing as he possesses amazing footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power. This is evident when he decided to have a fist-fight with Shusui Sakimori an hand to hand combat master and was able to fight against him on equal terms. Flash Step Master: Saito is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with captain-level Shinigami. His speed and reflexes are sufficient enough to dodge attacks at close range and take even Shusui by surprise. Great Spiritual Power: Saito possesses a large amount of spiritual power, making him equal to an average captain level shinigami. His spritiual power is strong enough to make a Lieutenant level shinigami sweat in fear. Super-Human Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and training, Saito has a large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Zanpakutō Koroshi-ya (殺し屋, Executioner): It takes the form of two completely separate swords, existing as a bayonet sword pair, a bayonet is a detacheable blade that is fixed onto the muzzle of a rifle to stab enemies with at close-combat range. The type of bayonets he uses are similar to an Austrian sword bayonets, with custom hand grips for easier slashing and stabbing. *'Shikai': It is released by the command "Sentence Your Enemies to Death" (死刑を宣告あなたの敵, Shikei o senkoku anata no teki). The blade or form of the zanpaktou does not change when released. :Shikai Special Ability: Not Yet Revealed. Trivia Saito's appreance is based on Alexander Anderson from the anime/manga series Hellsing. Category:Male Category:Character